mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Chapter 5
Chapter 5: Invasion of the City of Walls Warning: Titan slaying and appearances will be appearing in the next few chapters so if heads literally roll do not blame me. Our heroes now joined by Jak, Daxter & the Spikels are heading for the City of Walls. They are now looking for the Fang Gang Master & the Fang Gang Mixel Tribe. They were also heading into Titan Territory, a treacherous place ruled by giants known as Titans. A day had passed since we’ve managed to find Jak & the Spikels. We were heading to the City of Walls looking for the Fang Gang Master. Jak was driving while I was using the map to navigate to our destination. Daxter was sitting in between me & Jak & the others were sitting in the back. “So Kurutaru, do you know anything about the City of Walls?” Jak asked. “Well. I’ve read a book about it. The city is divided into three walls each over 50 meters tall. The first wall is Wall Maria, peasants & farmers mostly live in Wall Maria. The second wall is Wall Rose, middle class & workers live there. And there is Wall Sina, royalty, high class & etc live there. The military is separated into three regiments as well. There’s the Survey Corps, a scouting regiment that explores & set up bases in Titan Territory. The Garrison which enforces the walls. And the Military Police that keeps things in order along with working for the king & are mostly seen in Wall Sina.” I explained. “What about those Titan things?” Daxter asked. “They’re mostly male but they don’t have any reproductive organs.” I answered. The comment I said the last part Daxter started to laugh while Jak was holding it in. “What else?” Daxter asked. “I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you. They range from 3 to 15 meters tall & have unbelievable regenerative abilities. Even if they’re head is blow off, they’ll grow it back in 2 seconds.” I explained. “Whoa! Are you saying that these Titan things are not only big but immortal?” Daxter asked. “That doesn’t sound good at all for us.” Jak answered. “The Titans aren’t immortal. If you attack their neck with swords straight on their weak spot they will die. I don’t know if it’s true or not since I’ve never seen a Titan before in my life.” I explained. “So tell us about this Fang Gang Master & the Fang Gang?” Jak asked. “The Fang Gang is the Mixel Tribe of Wood. They are known to have razor sharp fangs that can bite through anything & have huge appetites. The Fang Gang’s leader is Jawg. They live in forests & farmlands.” Golden Claw explained. “The Fang Gang helps farmers by using their abilities to make crops grow & guide those lost out of forests as well. They might be a little crazy but they have good sense.” Hoogi explained. “So basically you can call them farmers.” Jak answered. “Sure sounds like it. I bet they look like beavers.” Kiruko laughed. “Kiruko!” Soulamaru shouted. “How about their Master?” Jak asked. “Oh yeah! Map of Rainbows, show us the Fang Gang Master.” I answered as the map began to make a picture. It created a picture of light skinned teenage boy with black short hair & green eyes wearing a white shirt, short orange brown jacket with a sword symbol on the back, shoulders & left side of the chest section, long white pants, black boots, a strange silver machine on his waist, black straps on his arms & body, & two huge sword holders with thin swords in it. He seemed like he was my age but 2 years younger than Jak. “So that’s the Fang Gang Master. He looks like my age.” I answered. “It seems he’s got a bad attitude from the look on his face in the picture.” Daxter stated pointing at his face. There was a determined look on his face alright. “It seems we’re at the City of Walls.” Jak said getting our attention. We looked to see we were flying close to the city seeing the gigantic walls that towered high into the sky. Luckily we were flying high up so we managed to go over the first wall without crashing into it. “You weren’t kidding about how big the walls are but what about that?!!” Daxter shouted pointing in front of us. “Oh. My. God.” Jak & I answered completely stunned at what we were seeing. Standing right there in front of Wall Rose was a gigantic 60 meter humanoid like creature with no skin but tough muscles & a huge mouth with lots of teeth & dark eyes. We also noticed a hole in both Wall Maria & Rose. “That thing has got to be at least 60 meters tall!” Jak shouted. “I never seen a Titan that big in my whole life or anything at all!” I shouted. We noticed the Colossal Titan was trying to swat something down. I looked to see it was fighting someone & then I noticed who it was fighting. It was fighting the Fang Gang Master! “That Colossal Titan is attacking the Fang Gang Master! We’ve got to help him! Those this thing have any weapons at all?” I asked. “Yeah. Klevier loaded the thing up with weapons before we left. It’s time to blow holes in this giant scumbag!” Jak shouted as he pressed one of the control buttons. Two missile launchers appeared on the sides of the air courier. Jak immediately drove straight towards the Colossal Titan but also getting both of the fighters’ attention. “What in the world is that?!” The Fang Gang Master shouted surprised. The Colossal Titan turned around in order to get its face blasted with two missiles courtesy of Jak. “Take that you nude!” Jak shouted. The Colossal Titan wasn’t happy by the attack as it swung its huge arm straight at us. “Look out!” I shouted as Jak immediately pulled up avoiding the giant’s attack. “Have a bit more!” Jak shouted as he fired 4 more missiles straight at the Colossal Titan as it slammed straight into its chest & face knocking the huge goliath back a bit. The Colossal Titan recovered before lashing its arms straight at us again however it was distracted. The Fang Gang Master leapt in & sliced the giant’s neck from behind but only to cause a gigantic explosion of smoke & steam to erupt from it. “What…!!” Jak was interrupted as the explosion slammed straight into the Air Courier. The explosion had destroyed the courier’s left wing & damaged the engine as we spiraled out of control in the air. “Jak! Do something before we crash!” I shouted. “Hold on! I’m going to land this thing as soon as possible!” Jak shouted as he immediately flew straight towards the city. We were dropping altitude really fast. “Hurry Jak! I don’t know how much the ship’s going to take!” I shouted. Jak immediately noticed a small grass field perfect landing. “Hold on! This is going to be a bumpy ride!” Jak shouted as he immediately sent the courier straight towards the ground with incredible speed. Before we had crash like a meteor Jak immediately pulled up causing the courier to land but skid across the ground until it slammed into a house. The courier was laying on the ground smoking & severely damaged. Everyone was in a daze except for me & Jak. “That was close.” I answered clutching my chest trying to slow my heart rate. “No kidding.” Jak added. “Get me off of this thing.” Daxter answered in a daze. We immediately got out of the courier & was looking at it. “Well, we won’t be able to use the courier anymore. It’s too damaged for any repair at all. We’re going to have to find another way of transportation.” Jak explained. “We shouldn’t worry about it now. I sure things will work out for us.” Footi explained. “Footi’s right. Our first objective is to find the Fang Gang Master. We saw him fighting that Colossal Titan so I bet he’s somewhere near the wall. We should check there first.” I explained. So we headed off to Wall Rose hoping to find the Fang Gang Master still there. While we were walking we didn’t notice a single person around. Where was everyone? “Where is everyone? We haven’t seen a single person at all while we’ve been here for the last 15 minutes.” Daxter stated. “You have a point there. While we were in the air I noticed a huge hole in both Wall Maria & Trost’s Wall.” I answered. “Trost?” Jak asked. “It’s the name of the city we’ve crashed into & the same city that the Colossal Titan attacked.” I explained. “What’s the walls anyway?” Scorpi asked. “They were built…to keep Titans out. If there is a hole in the wall then that means…” I answered. “That they’re going to get in. The city is going to be invaded!” Kiruko shouted. “That’s not good.” Bronze Fang answered. Suddenly before we knew it a huge crowd of people began to run right past us heading straight towards Wall Rose. Luckily we were in an alley & avoided being trampled by the stampeding people. “Whoa! So there are the people!” Daxter shouted. “Run for your lives! The Titans got in!” A random male citizen shouted as they continued to run. “Look up there!” Kiruko shouted as we looked above us. We saw a bunch of soldiers in the same uniform as the Fang Gang Master but with a rose symbol instead fly above our heads heading towards the wall at incredible speed. “That’s the Garrison! They must be heading to intercept the Titans!” I shouted. “How are they flying though?” Jak asked. “They’re using 3D Maneuver Gear. That’s why they are zooming past us. The gear shoots grapple hooks into buildings & trees than propel the wielder with natural gas. This allows them to get around much faster.” I explained. “It’ll be best if we immediately head towards the wall as quickly as possible.” Golden Claw explained. “Golden Claw is right. Let’s go!” I shouted as we immediately headed straight towards the wall. We were running through alleyways on our way towards the wall seeing more soldiers flying above our heads. Then we heard a loud scream coming from west of where we were. “Do you hear that?!” I asked. “Yeah. Someone is in trouble.” Silver Talon answered. “Let’s help them!” I shouted as I immediately headed towards the disturbance with my friends following me. We came across a town square to see a bad scene. Right there was a 15 meter tall titan(with skin this time) holding a soldier in its hands. The soldier was a teenage male about my height with messy black hair, blue eyes & light skin wearing the same attire as the Fang Gang Master. “Someone help me!” The soldier screamed. “Let him go!!” I shouted as I took out my broad sword & leaped high into the air. “Crashing Blade!” I shouted as I brought my sword down on the Titan’s arm that was holding the soldier cutting it clean off freeing the man. Kiruko leapt into the air heading straight towards the titan while Jak immediately caught the boy in his arms. “Heavy Punch!” Kiruko shouted as he delivered a powerful punch to the Titan’s face sending it flying into a building hard. “What?” The man asked. “Are you okay?” Jak asked getting his attention. “Whoa! What huge ears you got!” The soldier shouted surprised as Jak let him down & get back on his feet. Kiruko landed on the ground as Golden Claw approached the Titan’s neck. “Ocean’s Claw!” Golden Claw shouted as blue energy enveloped his claws as he delivered a powerful slash to the Titan’s weak point taking it down. “Thanks for the help. My name is Kyo Claud. Who or what are you guys?” Kyo asked. “My name is Kurutaru Harashama. This is my best friend Kiruko, my adoptive son Soulamaru, my Mixels Golden Claw, Silver Talon & Bronze Fang & my friends Jak, Daxter, Scorpi, Footi & Hoogi.” I introduced. “Thank you.” Kyo answered. “Have you by chance seen this person before?” I asked showing him the picture of the Fang Gang Master. “Hey! That’s Eren Jaeger! Why are you looking for him?” Kyo asked. “Eren Jaeger? Can you tell us where he is?” I asked. “Well. Eren was in Squad 34 & was sent to help with the Vanguard.” Kyo explained. Soulamaru suddenly began to sense something. “Do you feel that? Something radiating ancient energy similar to mine is nearby. Relics…” Soulamaru answered. “Relics? That might be what you need.” Silver Talon answered. “What do you mean by that?” I asked. “Soulamaru is an ancient being. He draws power from relics. If we find him more relics then his power will increase. Kyo, is there any place where strange relics are in?” Golden Claw asked. “Yeah. A bunch of strange artifacts fell from the sky so the Garrison picked them up & stored in a storage building west of here.” Kyo explained. “Can you take Soulamaru there for us?” I asked. “Sure. But you guys should look for Mikasa, one of Eren’s friends. If anyone knows where he is, it’s her plus she’s incredibly strong too. You’ll find her in the Rear Guard near Wall Rose. Just look for a girl wearing a red scarf.” Kyo explained. “Thanks Kyo. We’ll do just that. Please take care of Soulamaru.” I answered. “Come on little guy.” Kyo answered as both he & Soulamaru took off towards the storage. “Jak. I suggest you Mixel Force with one of the Spikels. Your guns won’t be any help against the Titans.” Golden Claw explained. “Alright. Let’s do this Footi!” Jak shouted taking out the Spikels Cubit. “Yes my master!” Footi shouted as the two touched the Cubit becoming two spheres of light brown energy before merging together. Jak grew two sliver metal arched back horns on his head, his teeth became razor sharp fangs, his nails became sharp claws, his lips turned black, his hair had silver streaks in it, he grew silver spikes on his knees & side of his legs, his feet became 3 times their normal size as his toe nails became long sharp talons, he grew a tail with a metal axe at the end, his pants turned into tan silver bladed shorts, his shirt turned into a silver & light bronze armor chest plate & 3 blades came out of his shoulders & he grew 4 ft taller than me. “Jaoki, Blade Martial Artist of the Spikels!” Jaoki shouted as his Mixel Force was complete. “Let’s go find Mikasa!” I shouted as my friends & I ran straight to the roofs & headed straight towards Wall Rose in search of Mikasa. We continued to see more Titans infest the city & soldiers fighting them. I looked behind us to see a bunch of Titans coming our way. “Here come more Titans you guys!” I shouted. “Then let’s take care of them!” Kiruko shouted. “Look!” I shouted pointing straight at the Titans. A light skin girl about my height with dark blue eyes, & short black hair wearing a red scarf & the same uniform of Eren Jaeger but also a bunch of Garrison flew straight towards the Titans taking care of them with incredible speed & precision. “That must be Mikasa! Kyo wasn’t kidding when he told us that she was tough!” Jaoki shouted. “Yeah but I don’t think they can handle 15 Titans in one go!” I shouted pointing at an army of Titans heading straight towards them. “Then let’s help them out!” Kiruko shouted as we immediately headed straight into battle. Mikasa was about to get swatted by a Titan when Jaoki appeared in between the two. “What the?!” Mikasa shouted surprised. “Metal Kick Wave!” Jaoki shouted as he fired a huge silver energy slash with a kick of his left foot that sliced the Titan’s head clean off as it disintegrated into ash. “Let’s go Silver Talon!” I shouted. “I understand! Sacred Sword Transformation: Silver Wingblade!” Silver Talon shouted as he transformed into silver bird wing hilt & white silver wing styled blade sword with a tail with a claw end equipped hilt. “Sky’s Soaring Slash!” I shouted as I delivered a powerful wind energy slash with a swipe of my sword on two Titans slicing their weak points & bringing them both down to the ground hard. “ Metal Slash!!” Hoogi shouted as he fired a huge silver energy slash with a swipe of his claws that sliced through two of the Titans weak points bringing them down. “Dragon’s Claw!” Kiruko shouted as the claws on his gauntlets extended & he delivered a powerful slash to a Titan’s weak point sending it crashing down to the ground. “Metal Tomahawk!” Scorpi shouted as fierce silver energy enveloped his tail as he fired a huge silver energy spinning slash with a swipe of his tail that took out three Titan weak points with incredible power. “Stay away! Earth’s Sword!” Bronze Fang howled as his mace tail turned into a bronze & yellow blade sword which he used to slice two Titans into pieces. “Ocean’s Chains!” Golden Claw shouted as he created water chains that snared the remaining Titans to the ground. “Iron Jump Kick!!” Jaoki shouted as he came down delivering a jump kick to one of the snared Titan’s weak point slicing it in half. “Sky’s Spinning Blade!” I shouted as I spun in the air & delivered a spinning slash to the remaining Titan’s neck slicing it apart with one hit. We landed on a building & walked up to Mikasa & the Rear Guard team. Silver Talon returned to his normal form while at it. “Is everyone okay?” Silver Talon asked. “Whoa! That bird creature talked!” One of the guards shouted surprised. “Sorry about the scare. We’re just glad we were able to help you out before you ended up being swarmed by Titans. My name is Kurutaru. This is my friend Kiruko, the Sacred Swords Bronze Fang, Golden Claw & Silver Talon, Jaoki, Daxter, Hoogi & Scorpi. Are you Mikasa by chance?” I asked. “Yes. How did you know my name?” Mikasa asked. “We’re looking for someone named Eren Jaeger. We need to find him as fast as we can & Kyo said you know where he might be.” Hoogi explained. “You’re looking for Eren? Are you going to harm him?” Mikasa asked. “No. We need his help. The whole world does!” Kiruko shouted. “What do you mean by that?” Mikasa asked. “An ancient evil has come back to destroy the world. Eren is the Fang Gang Master & one of the few individuals that can avert this tragedy.” Bronze Fang explained as I showed Mikasa the Map of Rainbows with Eren’s picture on it. “Well, this map does have his image. Well. Okay then. Eren’s squad was heading to the Trost Wall but a lot of soldiers are grouped together east of here. I can take you to them.” Mikasa explained. “Okay lead the way Mikasa.” I answered. “Go with them. You’re done here.” The Rear Guard leader answered. “Thanks.” Mikasa said as she headed off & we’ve followed in pursuit of her. Our heroes have now arrived in the City of Walls to witness the invasion of Trost created by the attack of the mysterious Colossal Titan. They head off in search of the Fang Gang Master Eren Jaeger.